Angels shouldn't play like humans
by Erik Arrior
Summary: Antes de 4x13. Dean, en una de sus, cada vez menos habituales, tiempos libres, usa su mano para aliviar uno de sus instintos básicos. Aunque terminaría usando algo que no fuera su mano ni tampoco suyo.


**Los ángeles no deberían jugar como los humanos...por su propio bien.**

Ya era bastante tarde para cuando su mente empezó a trabajar de aquella manera. Sam estaba ocupado buscando información en la biblioteca "veinticuatrohoras" que ofrecía la universidad de aquella ciudad y Castiel había desaparecido un par de horas antes sin decir nada siquiera, por lo que estaba solo en la habitación del motel, mediodesnudo y dándole vueltas a diversos temas en su mente por culpa del insomnio.

Y los temas que rondaban por su juguetona y sucia mente no eran precisamente los más inocentes. ¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar de Dean Winchester?

Pensando en diversos temas, había acabado llegando a los recuerdos de lo que hizo un par de noches atrás con aquella camarera pelirroja de la cafetería donde pararon a comer por insistencia del pequeño y caprichoso Sammy, al cual normalmente abucheaba interiormente por aquellos antojos de comida sana que a veces le daban pero que aquella vez le ayudó a conocer a semejante chica. Y, para cuando se dio cuenta, su mente empezó a recordar las caricias y la textura de la ardiente piel y las hechizantes curvas de la joven, sus labios carnosos que atacaban con fiereza y el sonido de su voz quebrándose en la garganta a cada embestida. Su cuerpo debió de acordarse de aquel encuentro también, pues no tardó mucho en sentir un ligero cosquilleo en aquella zona de su cuerpo, como si se acabara de despertar aquella zona pero sin llegar a alzarse del lecho, y su piel se tornó algo más cálida, confundiendolo a si mismo en aquel momento de soledad y reflexión.

Ni Sammy ni Cas estaban en aquella habitación, ni volverían en un tiempo por lo que él pensaba. ¿Qué había de malo en que se diera algo de placer tras dos días sin tener ninguna relación? Además, por culpa de Castiel y Uriel y de la eterna vigilancia angelical sobre su persona, el tiempo entre polvo y polvo era cada vez más largo, casi inaguantable. ¡Dios sabría cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para que volviera a tener una oportunidad como aquella o pudiera escaparse de la mirada de Cas para poder estar a solas con una mujer! Estaba bien claro que iba a aprovechar aquella oportunidad para poder autosatisfacerse.

Así pues, decidido, introdujo una mano por debajo de la sabana y acaricio sus abdominales por encima de su camiseta para llegar a la zona abultada del boxer que era su entrepierna. El contacto le reconforto un tanto, ya que enseguida notó aquel cosquilleo que le indicaba que siguiera manteniendo el contacto en aquella zona sensible. Con la otra mano simplemente apresó el borde de la sábana y la echó hacía atrás, depositándola sobre sus rodillas sin soltarla en ningún momento por si a un caso Sam abría la puerta y le pillaba en aquella incomoda situación.

Las caricias fueron superficiales en un principio, apenas simples roces por encima la tela de los boxers, aunque se tornaron más y más profundas en cuanto el cosquilleo placentero fue aumentando. Creció tan rápido, que inmediatamente sus boxers se vieron acompañando la sabana que reposaba en sus rodillas, dejando su cintura completamente desnuda y sensible contra el contacto de la fría colcha cubierta de tela fina sobre la cual se encontraba. Su mano se vio forzada a explorar la totalidad del miembro, sin dejar centímetro alguno sin haber sido rozado, y a jugar suavemente con los testículos para estimular más aún aquella zona, precalentando antes de la verdadera acción.

Al mismo tiempo que su miembro, el que había sido el gran batallados en miles de encuentros apasionados en camas de moteles como aquella, se alzaba al concentrarse toda la sangre, sus labios proliferaron un gemido seco de placer al sentir que, ya erecto, era mucho más sensible que antes y el contacto le daba incluso más placer. Su mente volvió a centrarse en lo ocurrido dos noches antes, intentando buscar el más mínimo detalle morboso que le ayudara en aquella situación tan comprometida. Recordó de nuevo cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso, y sobretodo, el momento en el que tomó a aquella mujer que cerraba los ojos de placer bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Recordó el placer y el calor que sintió desde el principio hasta el final, incluso los momentos de excitación máxima en los cuales parecía que su piel estuviera compuesta de células de puro fuego.

Su mano derecha enseguida ascendió y descendió con suavidad sobre la piel de su miembro, apenas sujeto con la yema de sus dedos, dándole un poco de placer mientras las diversas imágenes aparecían sobre su mente, calmando una parte en su interior que le apremiaba a salir del motel y dirigirse a algún _pub_ o discoteca a conocer a alguna chica preciosa a la cual coger aquella noche. Y, a conjunto del compás que seguía su mano sobre su zona más intima, sus jadeos quedaban ahogados en su garganta del placer, casi impidiendo que salieran y sonando bastante forzados al conseguirlo. El calor era extasiante, agotador, y su trabajo placentero, tanto que incluso se llegó a morder el labio inferior mientras echaba hacía atrás la cabeza, recostándola al completo sobre la dura y mala almohada de motel barato, y cerrar los ojos suspirando al mismo tiempo que se disponía a cambiar la manera de sujetar su zona viril, preparado para agarrarla con la mano al completo y sacudirla con algo más de violencia.

Pero, antes de que se llegara a coger de aquella manera, sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado al ver que ese ente se movía un poco a su derecha.

Durante unos instantes, su mente trabajó sentimientos como la rabia y la vergüenza antes de darse cuenta de que aquello que se hallaba sentado apenas unos pasos más allá no era ni nada más ni nada menos que el aburrido de Cas, el cual hacía entradas silenciosas y tan molestas como aquella en algunas ocasiones y que por ello a veces Dean se vengaba con pequeñas bromas. Durante apenas unas milésimas de segundo, el pensamiento de cubrirse pasó por su cabeza, el cual enseguida fue descartado al identificar al otro, pues Castiel había visto a Dean desnudo y haciendo trabajados manuales en más de un par de ocasiones.

-Joder, Cas, tío.-protestó despegando sus dientes superiores de su labio inferior y mirando al ángel, el cual le miraba impasible sentado cómodamente en el sillón que había apenas unos metros de la cama.- Podrías avisar o algo cuando llegues, por un momento pensé que Sammy ya había vuelto.

Castiel no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando sin responder a sus quejas, como si no le estuviera hablando a él y reprimiendo en su interior las miles de preguntas que quería formular cuando encontraba al mayor de los Winchester en aquellas situaciones. ¿Qué era el placer? ¿Era divertido tocarse de aquella manera? ¿En serio que el sexo era tan necesario? ¿Por qué les daba vergüenza si alguien familiar les encontraba haciendo aquel trabajo manual? Aún sabiendo que las respuestas se encontraban en el interior de la memoria del cuerpo que ahora poseía para poder proteger a Dean, nunca se había dedicado a buscar aquello, eso sin dejar claro que algunos de los recuerdos del cuerpo que poseía estaban protegidos por el alma del antiguo poseedor y él no quería forzar al hombre a mostrarle aquellos secretos.

-Bleh.-suspiró resignado Dean, volviendo su vista a su miembro, esta vez un tanto menos erecto debido al susto y al tiempo que había pensado sin pensar en nada erótico y volviendo a rozar con sus dedos esa zona.

Sabía que no pasaba si hacía aquello frente al ángel. Él era completamente asexual, no sentía nada ni mirando ni ejercitando, solamente se quedaba frío y quieto como una piedra esperando a que acabara o se quedara dormido, continuando incluso más allá con su guardia para protegerle de todo aquello que fuera a hacerle daño mientras dormía o mientras se mantenía despierto. Además de que le consideraba como su mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo como uno más de sus hermanos, incluso se podía decir que se sentía algo más atado sentimentalmente con Cas que con el pequeño Sammy.

Pensando en ello, una idea pervertida se asomó por su mente al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa juguetona y viciosa se adueñó de su rostro, otorgándole un aspecto realmente adorable al ojo de las mujeres y terrorífico al de los hombres, exceptuando algún que otro caso a los cuales les encantaría ver aquel gesto del mayor dirigidos hacía ellos. Y así miró a su querido ángel de la guardia, el cual mostró el mismo rostro y ni se movió al sentir el brillo del peligro cruzar los ojos del Winchester.

-Cas...-susurró Dean ronroneante.- ¿No me echarías una mano?-ofreció sonriendo más amplíamente moviendo un poco la cintura para resaltar esa zona en especial.

Castiel enarcó una ceja sorprendido por la iniciativa de su protegido. ¿Realmente le estaba ofreciendo a él, un ángel de Dios, tener algo que ver con su placer sexual? ¿en serio era capaz de bromear con ello estando semidesnudo y con las manos en la masa?

En realidad, en muchas ocasiones había pensado en probar aquel tipo de cosas. De lanzarse y probar a mantener algún tipo de relación con un ser humano mientras tenía bajo su dominio uno de los cuerpos de estos, de experimentar aquello que Dean tanto le incitaba a probar día tras día afirmando que necesitaba desahogarse para ser más animado. Sobretodo, desde hacía poco, lo que más había querido experimentar era a hacerlo con un hombre humano. No hacía mucho que se había enterado de que aquello era posible, pues apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría en la tierra mundana ni de las relaciones entre los humanos, y desde que lo había descubierto la curiosidad le picaba por dentro. Pues, después de todo, estaba vivo y la curiosidad era uno de los elementos que forman parte de toda vida, incluso de las vidas guiadas por la naturaleza de los animales.

Aunque siempre había mantenido a raya aquella curiosidad, pues, después de todo, aquel cuerpo no le pertenecía y tampoco conocía la orientación sexual del verdadero dueño ni si estaría de acuerdo con tener alguna experiencia sexual de aquel tipo. Además de que este veía y sentía todo lo que Castiel hacía con su cuerpo así que al dejar de estar poseído podía llegar a sentir un increíble malestar por ello.

Pero, aún teniendo motivos para negarse en rotundo, la curiosidad pareció la vencedora aquella vez.

-¿Una mano?-preguntó haciéndose el inocente, conteniendo una sonrisita en su interior.

-¡Claro!-exclamó Dean guiñándole un ojo.- Tú no sientes nada porque eres un ángelito y yo me desahogo un rato. ¿Qué te parece?

Castiel se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como si realmente se estuviera pensando si decirle que si o que no, haciendo que el mayor de los Winchester se sintiera algo deseoso por saber esa respuesta que se estaba haciendo de rogar.

-Y...¿qué debería de hacer, exactamente?-preguntó Cas mirando el miembro semierecto del castaño.

-Usar la mano en mí.-afirmó él.- Aunque...si usaras la boca estaría mejor.-añadió insinuando aquella segunda propuesta, la cual intuía que el ángel no escogería pero que sentía que por lo menos debía de ofertarla.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Castiel ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, a su lado, observándole a los ojos fijamente e intimidándolo un tanto. ¿Eso significaba que aceptaba su propuesta? ¿Cuál de las dos? ¿Realmente iba a echarle una mano o se trataba de la venganza de una de las bromas que le había causado aquella semana? El ángel simplemente le miró durante un tiempo, hasta que deslizó la mano hasta la sabana que había en las rodillas del Winchester y las echaba más para allá, dejando al descubierto más allá e inclinando su cuerpo de manera que su boca quedara a unos centímetros de la entrepierna de él.

Dean no se lo creía, no podía ni siquiera pensar que aquello era real. ¿Realmente Cas estaba haciendo aquello? La respiración del chico sobre su entrepierna le hizo cosquillas y, al mismo tiempo, le calentó de sobremanera logrando que su miembro se endureciera un poco más, recibiendo animadamente al que era el ser que le protegía de todo daño. Y, seguido de la respiración, lo que sintió después fueron los labios de él sobre esa zona, acariciando suavemente uno de los costados en forma de suave y corto beso. Los labios de Cas comenzaron a moverse de manera lenta y pausada sobre cada centímetro de su miembro, acabándolo de despertar suavemente y sin hacer más que depositar suaves y delicados besos que no denotaban ningún tipo de pasión, pues al ser un ángel, Castiel no debía de sentirla. y realmente no la estaba sintiendo, pero algo en el interior de el ángel le decía que parara, que estaba sobrepasándose y que después podía llegar a arrepentirse de aquello. Aunque, creciendo con gran rapidez, una fuerza opositora, impulsada por la curiosidad y un extraño sentimiento que no había tenido nunca, alejó de su mente todo pensamiento que le indicara de parar, deseando que siguiera "echándole una mano" a Dean Winchester.

Y este realmente lo agradecía, es más, lo disfrutó aún más cuando los dos labios de Castiel acariciaron con ternura, o parecía que fuera con ella, su glande, logrando que un suave estremecimiento recorriera su espina dorsal relajándolo a completo. Se calló un "Oh, si..." por si acaso con esa exclamación asustaba al chico que le estaba echando una mano, más bien dos labios y de la mejor manera posible en aquel momento, y apresó un corto trozo de la tela del colchón entre su mano al sentir la punta de la lengua de este entre la zona apresada por ambos labios. ¡Dios! Se sentía tan jodidamente bien cuando alguien se la chupaba, casi incluso tan bien como cuando llegaba a la parte en la que los juegos terminaban y comenzaba el coito, y, al parecer, no había diferencia entre sexos, pues sentía lo mismo cuando se la chupaba una chica que cuando ahora lo estaba haciendo Castiel.

La cadera del Winchester se elevó un poco de la colcha, deseosa de introducir _aquello_ en la boca del ángelito. y este pareció entenderlo, pues introdujo un poco más allá del glande en su boca, saboreando aquel nuevo y desconocido sabor que le ofrecía el miembro del otro y que parecía no estar del todo mal. "No sabe mal" pensó Cas en su interior al mismo tiempo que cerraba un poco los ojos debido al calor que el cuerpo de Dean emitía, un calor completamente humano y pasional que delataba el placer que sentía aunque se estuviera conteniendo los sonidos en mitad de la garganta.

-Cas...-murmuró para si mismo Dean abandonando el agarre de la sabana y depositando la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de este cuando se hubo metido el miembro casi por completo en la boca, reprimiendo una pequeña arcada debido al tamaño considerable e inesperado

El agarre no sirvió de mucho más que para mantener un límite de donde podía llegar a subir la cabeza del ángel a cada mamada, volviendo estas más profundas y más placenteras aún ya que, por la mera curiosidad de saber que ocurriría si lo hacía de esa manera, Castiel comenzó a usar los dientes además de los labios en aquel movimiento parecido al de un ascensor. Aunque también servía para, a pesar de que Cas no entendiera muy bien porque, relajarlo con el tacto de la mano en sus cabellos, alborotándolos un poco pero al mismo tiempo rozando la raíz proporcionándole un suave y agradable cosquilleo.

Algo extraño sucedía con ambos. Dean y Castiel se encontraban algo incómodos pero a la vez realmente dependientes de aquel momento. ¿Acaso no se suponía que Dean era hetero? ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera tanto con un hombre? ¿Se debía a que era el mismo Cas y no otro? Y, respecto a Castiel, si era un verdadero ángel de Dios, ¿Qué era aquel extraño sentimiento que le pedía más? ¿Y esa extraña emoción que le estaba alterando la respiración mientras lamía el miembro de Dean? ¿Acaso es que le gustaba? ¿No se suponía que era asexual? Las miradas de ambos se encontraron durante un instante, la de Dean encendida y algo preocupada mientras se mordía un pequeño trozo de la parte derecha de su labio inferior y la mirada serena pero placentera del ángel que mantenía casi todo el miembro en el interior de su boca. Y, durante un breve instante, el pensamiento de que aquello estaba mal cruzó sus mentes, aunque fue tan corto y la pasión tan desbordante que aquel pensamiento quedo reducido a un eco en el fondo de ambas mentes repletas de sucios pensamientos.

_Aquello...¿Estaba realmente bien...?_

-Cas...-repitió esta vez con algo más de volumen.- Me vas a volver loco...-juró en cuanto la cabeza de él comenzó a moverse de nuevo, dándole una nueva oleada de mordiscos y lamidas de placer que en el fondo tanto agradecía. Al final, ¡el castito y puritano de Castiel iba a chuparla mejor que una tía y todo!

El otro decidió ignorar sus palabras, por el propio bien de su mente para que no hicieran que empezara a replantearse si debía o no estar haciendo aquello con el cuerpo de alguien que seguramente no tenía ese tipo de preferencias sexuales, aunque se vio algo asustado en cuanto sintió los dedos mojados, seguramente de saliva, de Dean entrando por el interior de la ropa para rozar su entrada por sorpresa.

El movimiento de cabeza de Castiel cesó en el acto y sus labios se despegaron del todo del miembro del Winchester al mismo tiempo que su rostro adoptaba aquel gesto serio que casi siempre solía adoptar y que tanto respeto infundía en aquellos que no fueran Dean, aunque a veces a este también le infundía algún tipo de respeto. Pero cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron Castiel, de alguna manera, sintió que se derretía, aunque no mostró debilidad en su rostro sereno, añ ver los ojos apasionados y suplicantes de Dean pedirle una continuación decente.

-Tío...necesito acabar...-suplicó a forma de susurro sensual, rezando interiormente para que funcionara y pudiera entrar en el interior de Cas, cosa que a pesar de no entrar en sus pensamientos habituales ni en sus preferencias sexuales en aquello momento parecía que iba a morir si no lo hacía.- No sentirás nada después de todo...-prometió sin saber que Cas había empezado a sentir algo extraño cuando le estaba practicando una felación y no estaba seguro de si podría mantener frialdad si Dean le introducía su...

Cas se mantuvo en silencio, como dándole permiso a Dean para que lo hiciera, o al menos eso fue lo que él quiso entender pues en ese momento introdujo el principio del dedo corazón en la entrada de él.

Algo extraño sucedió. Por mucho más que eso Castiel nunca había sentido dolor, pero por esa simple tontería su cuerpo se estremeció y el dolor latió en su entrada con algo de insistencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Sería el cuerpo que estaba poseyendo? Aún así había algo dentro del dolor que no supo identificar, una especie de cosquilleo que calmaba un poco el dolor que sentía y que hacia que su respiración se descoordinara al completo y su rostro se enrojeciera del calor creciente que sentía en su interior. Y, lo peor de todo, es que ese sentimiento le lleno al completo en cuanto el dedo del Winchester se introdujo al interior de su cuerpo por completo.

Dean simplemente apoyó la cabeza del ángel sobre su hombro y apretó algo más su cuerpo al suyo con la otra mano, introduciendo más aún el dedo esperando el momento en el que la entrada de este se dilatara lo suficiente como para poder entrar y disfrutar de aquello de lo que se había visto privado por dos largos y agotadores días. Por algún motivo que desconocía, la idea de que la persona con la que lo haría aquella vez fuera Castiel no le incomodaba en absoluto, es más, aunque no lo aceptara, parecía que su cuerpo deseaba más a aquel aburrido chico que al resto de mujeres del mundo y que con la felación de este había enloquecido completamente de placer.

Castiel no pudo contener los gemidos que se escapaban de su boca. ¿Cómo diablos le estaba gustando tanto aquello? ¡Él debía de ser asexual pues era un ángel! No podía creerlo, simplemente se le escapa de las manos y de su mente. ¿Por qué su cuerpo de golpe era tan débil y su corazón latía con tanta violencia? ¿Se debía a un problema en la posesión del cuerpo? ¿A qué últimamente se estaba volviendo mucho más humano? Solamente echó la cabeza hacía atrás estirando más aún al cuello mientras mordía su labio inferior para evitar gemir placenteramente al sentir aquella especie de calor electrizante en su entrada.

Apenas fue consciente de cuando el castaño le tumbó en la cama separándole de piernas y se puso encima, comenzando a entrar sin pronunciar palabra alguna para demostrar con gestos todo aquello que quería decir. El placer de su cuerpo le estaba cegando, a él que apenas había llegado a experimentar aquel tipo de sentimientos o emociones más que nadie ya que no estaba acostumbrado ni a sentir afecto por el simple contacto de un amigo. Y aquello, aquello que estaba sucediendo realmente cambiaba todo lo que había sido y era, como lo cambió el mismo echo de conocer a Dean. ¿quién iba a decir que iba a acabar de aquella manera? Rojo, sudado, gimiendo de placer. Todo debajo del cuerpo ardiente de Dean que estaba a apenas unos centímetros del suyo mientras los labios de este le estaban comenzando a explorar todo el cuello y la barbilla, sintiendo una calurosa humedad placentera en aquellas zonas besadas.

Simplemente, Castiel se dejó llevar por aquello, abrazando por la espalda al Wichester y aproximando más su cuerpo al suyo, ignorando el pequeño rasgo de dolor que había aparecido en la entrada forzada del otro y haciéndole continuar con aquello.

**~3 horas después~**

La puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe y Sam entró en la habitación como un tornado dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacía e escritorio, donde su portátil reposaba apagado y lo cerró para lanzarlo a la mochila que descansaba en una de las sillas frente a el.

-¡Dean!-exclamó.-Tengo un caso.-anunció mientras se dirigía a las camas para descubrir en una de ellas a Castiel sentado, con la ropa algo arrugada y mirandole directamente a los ojos absolutamente en silencio.-Ah, hola Cas.

-Hola, Sam.-dijo él simplemente, sin aportar nada nuevo como de costumbre.

-¿Y de qué se trata?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo.-¿Cadáveres sin corazón, desapariciones, fantasmas vengativos...?

-¿Eh?-Sam se sorprendió un poco, del baño había salido un nuevo Dean, uno más sonriente y feliz. ¡Incluso silbaba!**-**E...esto, una chica mató a una de sus compañeras en el baño del instituto y al parecer estaba poseida, pero...Dean...¿estás bien...?-preguntó ciñiendo el entrecejo.

-Mejor que nunca.-afirmó este sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.-Bueno, ¿vamos Sammy?

Sam situó la mano enfrente suya, casi señalando a su hermano y le miró sorprendido.

-Claro...Esto, Cas.-dijo girándose hacía él.-¿Vienes?

-No creo que este bien que me mueva ahora.-dijo simplemente el ángel sin dejar de mirarlo de aquella manera que le incomodaba en gran parte.

Dean rió entendiendo aquello a la perfección y sacó a empujones a Sam de la habitación tras recoger sus cosas con una mano para así evitar más preguntas por parte del otro mientras que Cas permaneció allí dentro un rato más, incapaz de usar aquel dolorido y cansado cuerpo para transportarse y con ganas de dormir, por primera vez en su vida.

Realmente, Dean Winchester era un peligro.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Gracias por leer mi primer fanfic Destiel._

_Los personajes pertenecen a la serie de televisión americana **Supernatural **y por lo tanto al creador de la misma. Está datado antes del **capitulo 4x13** como una explicación de porque los personajes de Castiel y Dean Winchester logran hacerse tan intimo con tan poco tiempo, alargando más la franja temporal de esa temporada y dando a entender de que Castiel visitaba a los hermanos mucho antes de conflicto con el resto de ángeles._

_Espero que es haya gustado, gracias por leer hasta aquí y buenas futuras lecturas :/3_

_Ciao Ciao~_

_Kurai_


End file.
